


Spontaneous Confession

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Confessions, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In a bloody Gotham alley, Batman is shocked into a confession.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 9, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 13, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 291  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for [Silvertales](http://silvertales.livejournal.com) for my [2010 Hurt/Comfort Fic Prompt Request.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/624335.html) Characters: Bruce/Dick. Prompt: Confessions Of Feelings. :)

The night belonged to the Bat, his shadow backlit by sunshine. In the next moment, the brightness would be swallowed by darkness, emerging again as ripples of sunlight fell to the ground followed by batwings that blocked out the stars.

There were shouts, curses, and flashes of gunfire, the smack of fists on flesh and suddenly an anguished cry as a rattle of more gunfire sent sunshine spinning to the ground.

The criminals scurried away like rats, leaving the Bat pleading with his Little Bird, strong hands trembling as he probed for wounds. He found a bullet in a thigh, and blood trickling down the side of his Beloved’s face as his heart thrummed with the fear that nearly choked him.

_An alley. Always an alley._

“Dick,” he whispered brokenly as the fear entwined around his heart and squeezed, “Don’t leave me.”

Coldness swept through his bones as the smell of blood was sickeningly-sweet in the dirty alley. Broken pearls swam in front of his vision and he blinked, seeing his partner’s head move from side-to-side.

“Dick,” he pleaded. “Stay with me.” Desperation and the fear that tasted metallic in his mouth broke something in him. “I love you!”

Eyes fluttered open. Robin groaned. “Did you just say…that you…loved me?”

“I did,” Batman said shakily as pressed down on the leg wound to stop the bleeding.

“Well, that’s almost worth…getting shot.” Robin smiled despite his pain. “I love you, too, Bruce,” he said softly.

Batman’s hands stilled, then he smiled.

“Let’s get you home.”

Batman lifted Robin into his arms and Robin sighed happily as he whispered his love into his future lover’s ear, both of them leaving the alley and the fear behind as hope glittered in sunshine-yellow and moonlight-silver.


End file.
